


Faint Not

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	

Illya saw blood on Napoleon's shirt and fainted.  Napoleon figured it was from whatever his partner had been through at the THRUSH satrapy.

Back at Headquarters a paper cut drew blood, Illya fell out of his chair.

In Medical they drew blood, and… well…

Illya was distraught and confused.

"I do not know what is wrong with me."

"They'll figure it out tovarisch."

"Fast, before I faint."  
  
Napoleon wasn't laughing... much.

The blood tests came back negative, but a timely note provided what the tests could not.  



End file.
